Spring Break: Fun in Paradise
by PinkFlamingo22
Summary: The gang is headed to Hawaii! What mischief will they get into? Will romance be found under the Hawaiian sun? Join them as they spend some time in paradise! Chap. 3 up now!
1. Hawaii, Here We Come

Hey!  
  
I have decided to start another fic! And maybe I'll actually finish this one seeing since all the other ones that I have started I gave up on!  
  
This one is about the gang's Spring Break adventures while they are in Hawaii! Hopefully it help get rid of your winter blues, because I can't wait 'till spring and it's cold as a frog's ass here in Michigan!  
  
If you have read some of my other stories you will know that I absolutely love the Kurama/Botan couple! So, of course, that will be the main couple in this fic! There will be the other couples, like Yusuke/Keiko and Kuwabara/Yukina. I just might have to have Hiei find some beach babe that he likes! Lol! We'll see!  
  
So, read on and tell me what ya think! (I hope it's good, I hope it's good, I hope it's good!)  
  
Thanks!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Chapter One ^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Last boarding call for Flight 142. Flight 142 passengers, please board the plane."  
  
"Did that just say Flight 142?!"  
  
"Did you just hear it say Flight 142, or were you too busy being an idiot?"  
  
"Don't even start this now, guys! This is not the time!"  
  
"He started it, Urameshi!"  
  
"Enough! Don't make me bring out my oar!"  
  
"We're supposed to go on Flight 142, right?"  
  
"That's what the ticket says."  
  
"Well, where is the damn boarding gate?"  
  
"Yusuke, you don't need to swear!"  
  
"Uh, you guys? Is that Flight 142 taking off right there?"  
  
The group turned towards Yukina, and stared out the large viewing window she was looking out. From there they had a perfect view of Flight 142 taking off, heading to Hawaii.  
  
"Aww, shit!"  
  
~*^*~  
  
It was a busy day at Sylvan Airways. People were hurrying to catch their fights, greeting visiting family members, or saying farewell to friends or family leaving or going on vacation. Shops selling food or souvenirs were overcrowded with people looking for that last souvenir or for more food to bring on the plane with them. Babies wailed, people argued, old friends laughed over old memories as they walked. The sitting areas were occupied by people waiting until it was time for them to board their plane.  
  
Right now, one was also occupied by a group of young people, all of which seemed to be in a bad mood. Their luggage was sitting around them.  
  
"Well, if we're ever going to get to Hawaii we need to get new tickets." Keiko said, looking down sadly at her ticket.  
  
Next to her, Yusuke sighed.  
  
"How come nothing ever works out for us? We always got bad luck."  
  
"And stupidity." Hiei murmured, sending a glare to Botan.  
  
"It's not my fault!" she said defensively.  
  
"We spent 20 minutes looking for Flight 124 instead of 142!"  
  
"So I read it wrong! People make mistakes, ya know!"  
  
Yusuke was about to say something else before Kurama cut him off.  
  
"Placing blame isn't going to help us right now. We need new tickets. Yusuke, why don't you and Keiko see if we can exchange our tickets for new ones?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Oh, and hey! While you're up, will get me some food? I'm starving!"  
  
"Get your own food, Kuwabara. I'm not your maid."  
  
Yusuke and Keiko walked towards the ticket counter.  
  
"Fine! Asshole!" Kuwabara yelled to Yusuke's back, earning himself and the others disgusted looks from people walking by.  
  
"Well, I am gonna go get something to eat. Anybody want anything?"  
  
"I am kind of hungry too, so I'll come with you." Yukina stood up, straightening the pink sundress she was wearing.  
  
Kuwabara smiled at her and took her hand. Yukina blushed, but didn't take her hand away. Then she listened intently as Kuwabara told her a story about how he heroically helped a lost little boy that last time he was in an airport.  
  
Botan watched them walk away with a wistful smile on her face. Then she turned to study Yusuke and Keiko. Keiko, wearing a pair of white shorts and a yellow tank top, looked as if she'd like nothing better than to punch Yusuke in the face. From where Botan was it looked like Yusuke was arguing with the ticket seller. Finally, Yusuke reached back into the pocket of his jean shorts and pulled out his wallet.  
  
"Looks like we got the tickets." She commented as Yusuke grudgingly handed money to the ticket guy.  
  
"That's a relief." Kurama said. He sat next to Botan, with Hiei across from him.  
  
"I can't wait 'till we get there! It's going to be so much fun!" Botan said excitedly, turning around in her seat to face Kurama.  
  
"I heard that the hotel we will be staying at is really nice. Big rooms, nice views. I think that there is an indoor pool also."  
  
"We won't be using that when we have the beach a short walk away," she thought for a minute and said, "Well, maybe at night."  
  
Hiei, who appeared to be sleeping, cracked an eye open and looked at the couple across from him. He shook his head and closed his eye again. He didn't understand why they didn't just come out and say that they like each other. It was obvious to him that they both did have feelings for the other. Still, they stayed just friends. Some day he might just have to beat some sense into the kitsune.  
  
"I hope there are nice stores there. I told Koenma that I'd get him something."  
  
"I'm sure there is. I plan to get something for my mother also. My little brother said he wanted me to look for some seashells for him. And my stepfather collects shot glasses. I'll have to keep an eye out for one."  
  
"Stupid, money grubbing jerk. You won't believe what that guy up there made us pay!" Yusuke jerked a thumb back to the counter. Keiko rolled her eyes.  
  
"You had to pay? Why? We were exchanging the tickets."  
  
"I don't get it either Kurama, but the guy said something about how they don't give full money back refunds when people miss their planes. Apparently you have to 'call in' when you think you're not gonna make a flight so they can give the seat to someone else." Just talking about it made Yusuke's face redden with anger. Keiko continued when Yusuke stopped.  
  
"And, since are seven empty seats on the plane, which could have been used, we have to pay."  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"But, we got the tickets! We're going to Hawaii!" Botan cheered.  
  
"Where did Kuwabara go? Our new flight leaves in half and hour." Yusuke asked, surveying the surrounding area for his orange haired friend.  
  
Then he heard a commotion coming from behind him. Turning he saw a rich looking lady freaking out about something. The others looked too, to see what was going on. People where standing in the way though, blocking their view. Then they heard it. Kuwabara bellowing.  
  
Everybody sprang up. Pushing through the crowd, they came closer to the scene.  
  
When they what was happening they face faulted. Hiei was the only one standing, but he was sweatdropping.  
  
Guessing by how the little, miniature poodle was latched on to the hem of Kuwabara's navy blue shorts, Hiei was pretty sure the human had done something to piss the dog off.  
  
Yukina was standing behind Kuwabara, a frightened look on her face. The lady was frantically pulling her dog off of Kuwabara's shorts.  
  
When the dog was finally off, it let out a series of high pitched barks. Kuwabara fell backward and sighed.  
  
"How dare you! Pestering my poor little Sophie! You should be ashamed!" the lady yelled over the barking. Then she turned on her heel, and marched away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yukina asked, kneeling down next to him.  
  
"I don't think that was a dog. It had to be some kind of mutated rat! That dog didn't bark, it squeaked!"  
  
"Kuwabara! What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"I just wanted to pet it! It reminded me of my little kitty back home!" Kuwabara whined.  
  
Everybody rolled their eyes, except Hiei, who 'Hn'd'.  
  
~^* Half and Hour Later *^~  
  
The flight attendent smile in welcome as they came onto the plane. Her smile grew when Kurama came on, and she added a wink as he walked past.  
  
People chatted quietly around them.  
  
Their seats were at the back of the plane. There was one single seat facing a pair of seats across from it. Hiei sat there, not wanting to sit by anyone. Kurama sat across from him. In the chair behind him Yusuke sat, with Keiko next to him. Then, across from them were Kuwabara and Yukina. Hiei wasn't too happy about that seating arrangment. Botan, being the last one onto the plane, took the last empty seat next to Kurama.  
  
Yusuke took Keiko's carry on bag and put it in the compartment above them. Kuwabara did the same for his and Yukina's. They sat back down and looked at each other.  
  
"Why are these seats facing each other? Don't they normally all face the same way?"  
  
"Who cares? As long as I get to sit next to my sweet Yukina, it doesn't matter how the seats are."  
  
"I care," Yusuke said, "Because now, I have to look at you ugly face."  
  
"Say that again, Urameshi." Kuwabara warned.  
  
"We've been on the plane for five minutes and already you guys are fighting." Keiko said, looking out the window. She turned and looked a them.  
  
"Can you two please behave yourselves during the flight?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
As Botan began looking through her carry on bag, the captains came on over the intercom.  
  
"Aloha! This is your captain speaking. We are getting ready to take off, so if you could fasten your safety belts, we'd greatly appriciate it. Also, Flight Attendent Marissa will be going over the safety guide with you. Hope you have a nice flight!"  
  
As Marissa stood up to go over safety precautions, the plane engine roared to life.  
  
Keiko and Yukina looked out of the widows excitedly as they saw the ground roll by beneath them.  
  
As soon as the plane started moving, Yusuke looked nervous. He tightened his seat belt and gripped the arms of his seat.  
  
Botan pulled our her CD player and a magazine. Kurama grabbed a book he had brought along and turned to the page he was on. Hiei closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
Before Botan put on her headphones she looked at Kurama. He looked up at her and smile. She smiled back.  
  
"Hawaii, here we come!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Well that's the first chapter! Hope ya liked it! It ya did please leave me a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
PinkFlamingo22 


	2. The Flight

Welcome to chapter 2! Hope you have a nice stay! And I hope you leave a review telling me how it was! Thank you!  
  
Reviews:  
  
PassionateAngle- Yeah last chapter Botan got all the blame but things will get better for her, and then they'll get a little worse... yeah. You'll see! Sorry to say but you won't see what happens when they land in this chapter. This one is set on the plane still but next chapter! I promise! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ryo sanada- I'm really glad you like my fic enough to leave a review, it means a lot! I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update sooner!  
  
Sasami Minammo- Thanks so much for the review and are ya happy I finally updated!? And I would have to agree w/ you! Kurama/Botan do rock!  
  
Meiko M- Meiko, what would I do with out you!? You have reviewed ALL of my fics! You are awesome! I love you reading your reviews, they are always long! And you always compliment me way too much! But, I can't say that I don't like that! But thank you so much for all of your support for all of my stories! Luv ya!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Chapter 2 ^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Ohhh..........Uhhhhhhhh......."  
  
Keiko cast a worried glance at her boyfriend, hearing his moans.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Yusuke lifted his head up from between his legs and looked at her. His face was pale and a little green.  
  
"Yeah, I'm peachy."  
  
Keiko frowned at his sarcastic tone.  
  
"I'm just trying to help! You don't have to be so rude!"  
  
"You wanna help? Get me another barf bag, I'm gonna need it. Oh, and tell the captain to stop hitting all of the potholes!" He yelled the last part making people stare at him.  
  
Keiko sweatdropped.  
  
"Yusuke, there are no potholes in the sky, MORON! Heh! I even knew that! Who's the dumb one now!"  
  
"You, still, because I was being sarcastic. Dumbass."  
  
"Yusuke, maybe you should go to the bathroom. That might help." Keiko offered.  
  
"No thanks, MOM. That fat guy just came out of there for the fifth time in the last half an hour. I'm not taking my chances."  
  
"Suit yourself." Keiko turned and looked out the window, enjoying the view.  
  
"Oh, man! I'm so hungry! When they gonna feed us!?" Kuwabara bellowed.  
  
"You just ate at the airport, you're hungry again?" Yukina asked.  
  
"He's always hungry." Keiko muttered.  
  
Kuwabara laughed retardedly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I am. But I exercise to keep my womanly figure!"  
  
Yukina giggled sweetly, making Kuwabara's face glow.  
  
"I heard that airplane food is terrible though, are you really going to eat it?"  
  
"Oh, I'll eat just about anything!" Kuwabara announced proudly.  
  
Yusuke picked his head up again.  
  
"Could we please not talk about food right now?"  
  
"Why? Can't stomach the flight?"  
  
"You want me to barf on you?! No? Didn't think so! Now, shut the hell up!"  
  
"Yusuke, watch you language in front of the ladies!"  
  
"Oh, kiss my ass, Kuwabara. You are just as bad as me and you know it!"  
  
"Wow, you don't seem sick Urameshi! You feel well enough to argue with me!"  
  
"You're right, for once, pointing out how stupid you are always makes my feel better." Yusuke said with a smile.  
  
The argument went on for a while, pissing off most of the people on the flight. Keiko hid her blushing face by staring out the window. Yukina stared at the ground, her eyes wide.  
  
Hearing the commotion going on behind her over the music from her CD, Botan turned around to settle the matter. Kurama watched her with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" she yelled.  
  
Both boys stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Both of you need to shut up right now! I can't believe you can be so immature! Look at all of the people you are bugging! If we get kicked off this airline because of you two I swear I will beat you with a bat until even you own mothers won't be able to recognize you!"  
  
The boys stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
They nodded and sat down.  
  
Clapping and cheers erupted around them. Botan's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Blush crept up onto her face. She turned around and slid down into her seat, mortified.  
  
"You go girl." Kurama said jokingly. Botan looked at him.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that. What are people going to think of me!?"  
  
The clapping finally died down and Kurama smiled.  
  
"From all of the clapping you just received, I'd say they don't think anything bad of you."  
  
"I must have seemed horrible to threaten them like that!"  
  
"Hn. You're just lucky you told them off before I did." Hiei said.  
  
Botan considered that.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. You would have done something way too drastic and I would be even more embarrassed."  
  
"Only if you think killing them is too drastic." Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, just a little." Botan nodded.  
  
Flight Attendant Marissa came through the curtains at the end of the plane and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
"Excuse me, but we will be serving lunch shortly. Today, you have a choice between grilled teriyaki chicken or prime rib steaks."  
  
"You might as well say you're serving us plastic!" an anonymous person yelled, causing some people to chuckle.  
  
Flight Attendant Marissa continued, a little peeved.  
  
"The sides that will be available include coleslaw, salad, soup, you choice in vegetable and fruit, and we have rolls, muffins and biscuits."  
  
"Yeah, DOG biscuits!" the voice yelled out again. Again, some chuckles sounded through the plane.  
  
F.A. Marissa's face reddened with anger, but tried to appear calm.  
  
"We offer a wide variety of drinks. We have chocolate milk available along with white milk in all percent preferences, skim, 1%, 2%, etc. Coffee, decaf and not, ice tea or hot tea. We also have many kinds of pop for you to choose from."  
  
F.A. Marissa waited for the smartass comment to come, but she heard nothing.  
  
"What? You got nothing to say now?!" she yelled.  
  
"YOU SUCK!" came the reply.  
  
F.A. Marissa shook her head and went back through the curtains only to come right back out.  
  
"Please consider what you would like to eat. I'll come and take your orders in a few minutes."  
  
She turned and the voice called out again.  
  
"Yeah that's right! Walk away, witch!"  
  
Having had enough, she took off her high heeled shoe and threw it in the direction the voice was coming from.  
  
Yusuke, having been hiding from the woman behind his seat, looked up over it, still laughing, only to see her navy blue shoe flying right at his head. It hit him dead on and knocked back onto the floor.  
  
Everybody burst out laughing. Even Kurama couldn't keep his laughing at bay.  
  
With a confident walk, F.A. Marissa came to retrieve her shoe. She looked down at the young man she had hit.  
  
"I'm sorry he was so rude." Keiko said, "He has a tendency to be a jerk."  
  
F.A. Marissa looked at her then noticed out of the corner of her eye a patch of red hair. Turning, a smile instantly lit her face. She remembered that gorgeous face very well.  
  
"Hello again!" she said.  
  
Kurama looked up at her and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Sorry about my friend."  
  
"That's quite alright! So, what's you name?" she asked leaning towards him.  
  
"Uh.....ummmmm." Kurama said, leaning away from her as far as he could, which led him to be leaning on Botan.  
  
Botan waved to her to get her attention.  
  
"Hi. I'd like the chicken, with a salad and glass of chocolate milk, if you'd be so kind." She asked overly sweet.  
  
F.A. Marissa got the hint and left. "Just a second please."  
  
"Looks like you got yourself admirer." Botan teased.  
  
"What else it new?"  
  
Botan laughed and turned to see how Yusuke was faring.  
  
When she saw him leaning on Keiko's shoulder she smiled.  
  
"Nice job Yusuke! And I thought you were sick!"  
  
"Shut up Botan, I have a headache."  
  
"Awww, poor baby!" Keiko said as she lightly slapped him on the cheek.  
  
"You're just lucky that she has a crush on Kurama."  
  
A confused look crossed Kuwabara's face as he listened.  
  
"Why is he lucky because of that?"  
  
"Because, at least we know she won't kick us off. And then I won't have to follow through with my threat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Botan turned back around. She looked around and blew out a breath.  
  
"So, how much longer does this ride last?"  
  
"About another hour and a half. I think. That captain hasn't really been keeping us updated." Kurama answered.  
  
"He's probably too busy reading the instruction manual on how to fly." Hiei muttered as they hit a little bit of turbulence.  
  
Botan sighed.  
  
"Well, I have to use the restroom. Excuse me."  
  
She walked up the isle towards the bathrooms. She looked at both of the doors and saw that they were both occupied. She leaned against the wall to wait her turn when someone walked up next to her. She looked up and smiled. That 'someone' just happened to be a very good looking young man with brown hair and blue eyes. Still, he didn't even compare with Kurama in her mind.  
  
"Are, um, these occupied?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Botan nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm waiting here."  
  
A subtle blush colored his cheeks as he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You can wait with me if you like." She offered the spot on the wall next to her.  
  
He accepted and leaned against it the same way Botan was.  
  
"So," he started, "Where ya headed?"  
  
Botan gave him a look and started laughing. He thought about what he had said and when he realized his mistake, his blush deepened.  
  
"I mean, whoa, that was a dumb question."  
  
"No offense, but yeah it was." Botan said with a smile.  
  
"Let me try again. Why are you going to Hawaii?"  
  
"I'm going on a vacation with my friends. They're all sitting over there." She said pointing to where her seat is.  
  
"Oh, wait. You're that girl who was yelling at those two guys that were fighting! I couldn't really tell who it was."  
  
Now it was Botan's turn to blush.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that was me. I must seem like a total snob to you."  
  
"No, not at all. I think it was pretty cool that you did that. Funny too."  
  
Botan smiled at him. "Thanks. So, what's you name?"  
  
"Josh. And what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Botan."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Botan."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Finally a door to one of the bathrooms opened and an old lady walked out. She gave a look to the two and headed towards her seat. Josh indicated to the bathroom.  
  
"Ladies first, and well, you were here first."  
  
"Thanks, and maybe I'll see ya around."  
  
"Okay. Cool."  
  
Back at his seat, Kurama watched Botan walk to the bathroom. As she leaned against the wall he studied her. The jean capris she was wearing showed off her slender legs. She had her hair up in its normal ponytail, the end of it reaching down her back. There was sharp contrast to her hair and the white zip-up sweater she wore above a pink tank top. Kurama liked when she wore normal clothes. Her pink kimono seemed to engulf her whenever she wore it.  
  
Then, that guy walked up to her. Kurama watched most of their conversation, jealousy brewing with in him. He didn't like all of the smiles shared between the two. And he didn't like how the guy looked at Botan. It was obvious to Kurama that the guy liked Botan. And he was pretty sure that the guy was looking at Botan's butt as she went into the bathroom.  
  
"Uh-oh Fox, that guy is moving in on your girl." Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"She's not my girl."  
  
"Then why are you getting so worked up about him? I can feel your hate for him and you don't even know him."  
  
"Okay, so I don't like him. So, what?"  
  
"So what? You like her and you know it. Hell, even I know it! What I don't know is why you don't tell her."  
  
"It's complicated Hiei. I don't know how she feels about me."  
  
"I swear, being human has made you dumb, or you've been spending too much time with the moron. It's obvious she has feelings for you too."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You remember this?" he said pointing to his jagan, "It has a lot to do with how I know these things."  
  
"Well, maybe you're wrong. She doesn't act like she likes me."  
  
"Are you becoming blind too? I'm sure even the moron can tell she likes you. She isn't the best at hiding things."  
  
"Whatever, she's coming back, so be quiet."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama went back to reading, to make it seem that he had been doing it all along. Botan sat down.  
  
"I think I'm going to try to sleep. If there is an hour and a half left then maybe I'll be able to sleep it away."  
  
"Okay. I'll wake you when we land if you're still sleeping."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then she got as comfortable as she could in the chair and put her headphones back on to listen to music to help her sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
Kurama found it hard not to look at her. He tried to concentrate on his book but every once in a while he had to look up at her. Then, arguing started again from behind him.  
  
"Not again." He muttered.  
  
"Can I kill them now?" Hiei asked.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Holy moly! Over 2000 words! Wow! I think this is a pretty long chapter! And I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
So, tell me what ya thought please! What was your favorite part? What would you like to see? Tell me! Thanks!  
  
Oh, and trust me, this is going to be a Kurama/Botan, but what fun is it if there isn't a little competition? Lol!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
PinkFlamingo22 


	3. Hotel At Last

Spring Break: Fun in Paradise  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Wow, I've finally updated! Aren't you all so happy!? Well, I feel that I must apologize so, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm terrible and horrible and don't deserve your awesome reviews! Just kidding! I hope you will review! I love reading them and I promise I will try harder to update sooner! On to the review answers!  
  
Review Answers:  
  
Arienis- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it has been awesome so far! That's quite a compliment! I hope you think this chapter is great too! Please review again!  
  
JDFielding- blushes You use a lot of big words! Lol! But thanks for reviewing! I'm really happy to know that you like it! Especially when I love your story! Keep up the awesome work on that! (And update soon!) You'll just have to keep reading to find out if Kurama gets it in gear and goes for her! As if it isn't obvious! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
PassionateAngel- It doesn't matter if you're late in reviewing! But thank you for taking the time to review my story! It's good to know that at least some people like what I am doing! I don't like to waste my time! I hope you like chapter 3 and review again if you want!  
  
Fire-of-choas- Sorry it took so long to update! But I am happy that you like my fanfic! Have fun reading chapter 3 and tell me what you think of it when you're done!  
  
Wandering Dragon- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! And I agree, Botan and Kurama are perfect for each other! I plan to update sooner and more often, so I hope that makes everyone happy! Enjoy chapter 3!  
  
Mysterious Anime Fantom- I'm really glad you liked the first two chapter and I hope you like this one! Yeah, I don't think Botan will get taken away that easily, but you're gonna have to read to find out! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm not good at that!  
  
PreventerNoin- Was the last chapter really that funny? I'm glad you think it is! Thank you! blushes You really think I'm that good of an author? Wow! You're a really great reviewer! If you think that was pure jealousy in the last chapter just keep reading. More happens!  
  
To all my reviewers- You guys are the best! Thank you so much for making me feel like I'm good at this! Lol! Because I know I'm not the best! Anyways, if I had ice cream with me, I'd give all of you some! But the fact is that I don't. So you'll just have to do with my thanks for now!  
  
Chapter 3   
  
The rest of the flight was pretty much uneventful. Yusuke suffered a headache throughout the flight and was sure there was a bruise forming. Keiko ignored his complaints and took to staring out the window. Kuwabara told Yukina stories, when he wasn't bugging Yusuke. Everyone thought that Hiei was sleeping, but know one knew for sure. Botan slept for some time then began talking with Kurama when he got bored with his book.  
  
When the captain finally asked them to buckle their safety belts over the intercom, everyone was restless and wanted off the plane. The landing was smooth and as soon as they could they scrambled to gather their stuff and exit the plane.  
  
On their way off the plane they went passed FA Marissa. She sent a glare full of contempt at Yusuke and her sweetest smile at Kurama.  
  
"Boy, I'm glad to be away from that psycho." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Well, now we need to find the luggage thing." Botan stood on her tippy- toes looking over the crowd. "And I'm not seeing it."  
  
"Please don't tell be she's going to be navigating us through this one. I don't want to be going in circles." Hiei said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Kurama, sensing an argument, jumped in. "I think we just need to follow the signs."  
  
"Or we could just follow the people seeing since most of them are heading over there." Yusuke pointed to where a majority of the crowd seemed to be going.  
  
Keiko sighed. "Come on, let's go! We don't have all day! We need to be checked into the hotel soon!"  
  
The gang found the luggage return and waited.  
  
"Man, can't this thing go any faster?! I'm hungry!" Kuwabara eyed Hiei a moment. "Hey, Shrimp. Why don't you go in there and find our things. You're short enough, you can fit."  
  
Annoyed groans and aggitated sighs answered him. Hiei didn't even turn to glare.  
  
"I think that's your suit case, Kazuma." Yukina pointed to a big black bag. On it Kuwabara had taped a piece of paper with his name in big blue letters on it.  
  
"Gee, I wonder how she knew that." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
Keiko and Botan sighed again at the same time. "Don't start now, guys." Botan said.  
  
"Your luggage hasn't come through yet either?" A new voice asked from behind her.  
  
They all turned and saw a brown haired guy with blue eyes. Kurama recognized him as the guy Botan was talking to on the plane. He stepped closer to Botan.  
  
Botan smiled. "Hey, Josh. Guys, this is Josh. I met him on the plane. This is Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei and Kurama." She pointed to each person, introducing them.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. It kinda sucks, we're here in Hawaii and yet we haven't really been outside."  
  
Yusuke snorted. "You're telling me. This stupid thing is taking forever to spit our luggage out." He kicked the side of it and only suceeded in hurting his foot.  
  
"Yes, he's a big, dumb animal. And silly me, I forgot his leash." Keiko smiled at Josh.  
  
More bags came through on the conveyer belt. Yukina, Keiko and Yusuke grabbed their bags off of it.  
  
"Four down, three to go." Kurama mumbled. _'And I have to be near this guy until they come.'_ He studied Josh. He was about the same height as him. His brown hair was a little long and was in no particular style. He seemed way too interested in Botan for his liking. He watched them as they talked. He smiled at her more than was needed. His jealousy rose and he forced himself to ignore it.  
  
He almost jumped for joy when Josh announced that his bag was coming. Josh grabbed his suit case and turned back to Botan.  
  
"I hope I'll see you guys some other time. By the way, what hotel are you staying at?"  
  
Botan dug through her purse. "I know I have a card in here somewhere. I don't remember what it's called."  
  
"Sun View Hotel." Kurama said. Botan looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Thanks Kurama."  
  
"Hey, Kurama! The rest of the bags are coming. We gotta get going." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well, I'm at the Moon Shade hotel. But maybe we'll run into each other somewhere." Josh said.  
  
"Yeah, well, seeya!" Botan said and went to retrieve her bag.  
  
The two cabs they managed to hail down stopped in front of a large off- white building. The many windows that adorned the building shined in the sunlight. Most were next to a sliding glass door leading out to a small balcony. They stared up at the huge sign on the very top of it. **_'Sun Ray Hotel: Comfort And The Sun, All In One!'  
  
_**Yusuke whistled. "Big building, stupid motto."  
  
"Hey! Yusuke, you wanna help us with the bags or are we going to have to do all the work!?" Botan yelled, tugging a bag out of the back of cab. Keiko had already gone inside to get the keys to their rooms.  
  
Struggling with their luggage, they got into the hotel. The lobby was a high ceilined room with pristine white walls and plush navy carpet. The front desk was a blue marble and Keiko was waiting in front of it. In her hand she held a bunch of key cards. She started towards them when she saw them.  
  
"About time. Ok, here are the keys. One room for Yusuke and Kuwabara," She gave each of them their cards. "One room for Hiei and Kurama," she handed them theirs. "And one room for us girls!" she gave one to Botan and Yukina. "The rooms are all right next to each other, so we shouldn't have any trouble finding them."  
  
"What happens if we lose the key cards?" Kuwabara asked, studying his.  
  
Yusuke raised his eyebrows. "That's a really good question. We don't have to, like, _pay _for these do we?"  
  
"Because if any of us were to lose them, it would be Detective and the moron." Hiei muttered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
Kurama sent a panicked look around the lobby. "Kuwabara, you can't yell! We don't need to be bothering the other people here."  
  
Kuwabara breathed in deeply through his nose. "Fine. We'll deal with this later, Shrimp." He picked up his bag and stomped off towards the elevator.  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking." Hiei muttered. Kurama elbowed him.  
  
"Hiei, no outbursts here, ok?"  
  
They all managed to pile into the elevator with only a small amount of arguing and pushing. And because Yukina had never been in an elevator before, she got to push the button.  
  
They got off on their floor, where there was only one other person in the burgundy carpeted hall. A middle aged woman in a wind breaker walking suit. She glanced at the group but said nothing.  
  
"Here it is! Our room!" Botan announced outside of room number 102. She slipped her key card in and waited for the green light to flash.  
  
"Well, were are our rooms?" Kuwabara whined.  
  
"Find them yourself. They're right next door." Keiko said before shutting the door.

I know, I know, bad place to stop! I would have gone on but I didn't want to. By the way, the hotel names, if you're wondering, were made up! I don't know if they are real hotels or not, it was just what ever came to my head first!  
  
And I know this is a pretty small chapter! Sorry! Next one will be longer! Promise!  
  
I hope you liked it and I really hope you review! 


End file.
